Let Me Breathe
by MaximumRideFanFiction
Summary: One-shot Songfic. Max has a crush on the captain of the football team, and is bullied because of it. I COMPLETELY AND ONE HUNDRED PERCENT OWN THE SONG 'LET ME BREATHE'. I DO NOT OWN MR
1. Chapter 1

**Let Me Breathe**

**Some say love is blind,**

**Some say it's too hard.**

**Some say I'm so sick,**

**When the truth is I'm just tired,**

**Of this.**

**I cannot take this anymore.**

**I will not fall or break anymore.**

**This feeling inside is burning me down.**

**Will you just let me breathe?**

**Will you just let me be?**

**I need to show the world,**

**Who I am.**

**Will you just go away?**

**Will you just fade into the dark?**

**'Cause I can't take this anymore.**

**So let me breathe.**

I put my guitar down, happy that I was able to write a song about my situation. Being bullied at school because you have a crush on the captain of the football team is _really _tiring. The constant teasing from the boys. The constant skin-splitting slap from a Freddy hand from a girl. The sorrows from your friends. The 'I don't give a crap' look from the teachers.

And the crush? That sucks the most. Fang doesn't even know I exist. I only see him when I have track practice. He helps the coach out while the cheerleaders try to show off their low-cut skirts while executing a cartwheel. I can do a double front-flip topped with a back-hand toss. Screw cheerleaders and their cartwheels.

I sighed. I would never be good enough for Fang.

I walked down the isle, my puffy white dress in tow.

When I arrived, I met Fang's gaze. A small smile spread across my face. He gave me a thumbs-up.

It was twenty years after high school. Fang and I had become great friends, but I never once admitted my crush that I had on him. And now, here I was, marrying a wonderful man named Dylan, while Fang found Lissa, which just-so happened to be the head cheerleader of our high school. Ironic.

The preacher spoke. "We are gathered here today to join Maximum Ride and Dylan Smith in holy matrimony. If anyone has any right as to why this lovely couple should not come together, speak now, or forever hold your peace.

I heard the sound of a chair squeak. I quickly turned my head to the sound of the noise. I saw a tall, dark, black figure with the most beautiful, gold specked eyes and olive skin standing there.

Dylan looked pissed. And I mean really pissed.

"Max," I turned my attention back towards Fang, never tearing my gaze away from his beautiful eyes. "I love you. I have loved you ever since high school. Please, don't say I do."

A smile spread across my face. I turned back towards Dylan and the preacher. I cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I _don't_."

**:D!**

**I WROTE THAT SONG!**

**Like the song..? :P**

**I do not own MR, but I own the song!**

**_Katie!**


	2. Chapter 2

Got excited for a second, didn't you?

Don't lie to me.

Anyhoo, I've been getting a lot of reviews and PM's asking if I have a Youtube channel.

I do not.

SO, you _cannot _hear the song, and I haven't even finished writing it, so... yeah...

...crickets...

...random people coughing...

…

...old guy having a couching fit...

I swear that happened at Olive Garden one time 0_o

See how AWESOME I am at making things awkward?

My special talent.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot!

Some people wanted me to turn this into a story. I've decided to take a vote on it. Since I'm working on the 100 oneshots, it won't be updated often, but I can manage.

If you want me to make this into a story, then write a REVIEW telling me.

If you want me to NOT make this into a story and just continue with the oneshots, then REVIEW, telling me so.

If you want me to create some random story that you tell me the summary of in a REVIEW, then I will do that.

Most votes win!

I need at least ten votes/reviews or it stays the same.

Peace!

_Katie :/


	3. Chapter 3

Holy skittles on crack.

Okay, I have received about a MILLION PM's and reviews saying I SHOULD make this into a story.

So... :D I am!

The story will start in the next chapter. I would do it now, but I have a butt load of Spanish homework to do. Anyone know what cuello is in spanish? 0_o I always forget.

Anyways, see ya next chapter! :P

_Katie


End file.
